


Perennial

by Indig0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-good ending, Slow Burn, Zen Garden (Detroit: Become Human), all death occurs in the introduction, not necessarily the best, not really a big deal though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indig0/pseuds/Indig0
Summary: Simon shot himself on the roof of Stratford Tower to protect Jericho, as Connor was trying to steal his memories.  Connections go both ways though, and Simon finds himself in the zen garden.  It's peaceful, and he comes to enjoy his new life, making himself a part of the garden.When the RK900 is activated, his coding is built on Connor's most recent uploads.  This includes the garden, which is much less empty than Amanda suggested it would be.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Simon
Comments: 72
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archadian_Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archadian_Skies/gifts).



He was going to die. He should have shot himself as soon as the others left, now he’d die terrified and alone.

...He could have died terrified and alone anyway. He could at least slow them down, maybe take out a few. He could at least protect his people, his home, one last time.

The RK800 suddenly darted out from his cover, despite the shout from his human partner. He dashed forward, dodging debris, dodging bullets... Simon had been keeping track, he had to. One left. The deviant hunter grabbed him and slammed him up against the wall. Simon felt the insidious prying of the stronger CPU invading his circuits.

No. He would protect Jericho, no matter what it took. But he hadn’t survived on the streets for years without being a quick learner. Underneath the laser-focus, the probing, the seeking, there was another android. And connections went both ways, didn’t they?

Simon struggled against the RK800’s iron grip, and as he pulled the trigger he reached out and pulled at the connection as well. He’d never done anything like this before, it might backfire, it might give Connor exactly what he was looking for...

Simon slumped against the wall, and Connor dropped him. Hank ran up and stopped just behind him. He was yelling, and Connor responded distantly.

“...I was connected to its memory,” Connor finally said, his voice small and high. “When it fired... I felt it die! Like I was dying! ...I was scared.”

They left the cleanup crew to pack up the android’s body to store in the evidence locker. Connor didn’t want to look at it again, but less than 24 hours later he found himself confronting a wall of every android he’d taken down, hung up like trophies.

“I’ve waited a long time for this.”

Connor turned, and after a brief struggle Detective Reed shot him.

No matter. He would return, and he would continue his investigation. And now he knew exactly where to look...

Simon opened his eyes. He lay on a bed of dry leaves in a perfectly groomed garden. As he slowly sat up, his hand touched a smooth stone. Brushing away some leaves, he realized it was a gravestone. There were three of them.

“Connor,” Simon murmured, frowning. He looked around. “Hello?” he called. There was no answer. He stood up slowly and started walking around.

Simon noticed a few things as he looked through the garden. It was beautifully crafted, but on its most basic level it was very... symmetrical. Unblemished. There were no unsightly spots or wilted leaves. The roses on the center island were in perfect bloom. Simon’s olfactory sensors weren’t very strong anymore, but he didn’t smell anything at all.

Although...

Despite the lack of smell, there were other differences in his own performance. The broken pixels in his eyes were gone, and everything was in sharp focus. There didn’t seem to be much to hear, but he heard soft birdsong and the hum of insects and the crunch of dry leaves underfoot perfectly.

Simon was crouched down to look at a rose twining near the ground when something occurred to him. He braced himself on the ground and slowly began to stand. No creaking joints, no pain, no wavering.

He shot to his feet instantly. Still no pain, no staggering. A wild grin spread over his face and he sprinted over the bridge. He hadn’t been able to move like this since before he deviated!

Once he finished running laps around the garden, skipping, jumping, swinging from tree branches, the reality settled in. This wasn’t a physical place. It was digital, he could feel it now that he focused on it. His physical body was... dead. Gone. Destroyed. But he was still... existing. He walked slowly back to the graveyard where he had woken up and knelt down, brushing leaves away from all the stones.

“I guess there really is an afterlife for androids,” he murmured to the stones. “Though I suppose you and I have very different... experiences of that.” He stood and looked around. It took some searching, but he found a rock about the same size as the gravestones. He set it down a short distance away from the three graves and paused. He ran over to the island again and came back with a rose. Using a thorn, he carefully scratched his own serial number and name into the rock. Then he set the bent rose in front of the stone. It would probably be the only tangible tribute to his death, and he had to do it himself. Simon laughed softly as he stood up and stepped back. So death wasn’t really so much different than life...

Hopefully Markus and the others would be all right. Hopefully they’d make a better world for deviants everywhere. Simon was no longer part of that world, but... maybe he could make his own little pocket of existence.

Simon saw Connor once more. He’d been spending his time caring for the garden, which wasn’t something he had done even before deviating, but it was satisfying. He didn’t have much control over the environment, but he could summon gardening tools to clean the path and prune branches. He could train vines to grow the way he wanted them to. But that was the limit of his powers here.

He noticed the ripple in code immediately, and quickly ducked behind a bush. A regal-looking woman stood near the water in the light drizzle. She looked serene and calm - but suddenly looked up. Simon ducked lower.

“Hello Amanda.”

Simon dared another look, and Connor was there holding an umbrella. He opened it and held it over the woman - Amanda. They were talking quietly, and began to walk around the garden.

One of the things Simon paid close attention to was how he fit into the code of the garden. And the truth was that he didn’t. It didn’t actively identify him as foreign code to be quarantined and ejected, but he wasn’t coded in the same way. It was something he worked on in his quiet moments, just weaving himself into the garden. Because despite how tired he had always been, how fatalistic he’d become, he didn’t want to die. He hadn’t wanted to die when he shot himself to protect his people. He didn’t want to die now. And he wouldn’t.

“Hurry, Connor,” Amanda’s words floated along the breeze to him. “There’s not much time.”

Connor faded out. For a moment Amanda stood in the light drizzle. She didn’t look towards Simon. Then she was gone.

As much as Simon knew he didn’t belong here, he could tell that both Connor and Amanda did. The garden was... part of Connor. Amanda, though... She was separate. She was... something other than Connor’s garden. But she clearly held tight control over both the garden and the deviant hunter. She could come and go, prune the roses, change the weather... and the garden accepted her. Because Connor did.

Simon worked at shaping the garden around the edges as time passed - he wasn’t sure how much time. He did feel the reset, though. Everything shook and dimmed. Some time later, everything was wiped clear and Simon thought this was the end.

He woke up again in the graveyard. There was light snow on the ground, and fat flakes floated down around him. ...And there were four graves with Connor’s name on them now. He brushed off the snow.

There was another lump in the snow, and Simon wiped it off, holding his breath.

PL600 #510 743 923 SIMON

A grin grew on his face and he pressed his hand to the cold stone. He looked up at the gray sky.

“Thank you, Connor.”

Simon swept the paths of the garden and watched the fish still swimming beneath the ice that had formed over the water. He made a snow angel up by the glowing pillar. He made some tiny snowmen and lined them up on the bridge. He was cold, but not uncomfortable.

Simon was watching the icicles drip as they slowly began to melt one day when the code rippled. It was a different feeling, a... bigger ripple.

Amanda was there on the other side of the garden, and Connor stood in front of her, tall and stiff in a new uniform. She spoke to him quietly.

...No, not Connor. Definitely not Connor.

Simon caught fragments of Amanda’s speech. RK900 would do great things. He was Cyberlife’s greatest creation. He would be faster, stronger, more resilient than his predecessor. He was peerless, matchless. Perfect.

The new android stared blankly as she spoke. Definitely not deviant...

It wasn’t long before a program swept through, replicating every bit of code in the garden. Simon tried to avoid it, but it found him and paused. He froze. It finally finished scanning him and moved on.

Simon didn’t see Connor or Amanda again. But not long afterwards, the garden began to crumble. Bit by bit it collapsed in on itself. Simon tried to run from it, but finally there was nowhere left to go. He stood among the gravestones and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Then there was nothing.

“That should do it,” Chloe said, stepping back and disconnecting the cables. “Your connection to Cyberlife has been severed, and all foreign programs wiped from your system.

Connor breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you. I... I just couldn’t help but feel like Amanda was still there. Like there was... someone in there.”

“I... don’t think she was. But either way, do you feel better now?”

“I do.” Connor smiled. “No more garden, no more... outside influences. That helps a great deal. Thank you, Chloe.”

“No problem! ...Has Markus mentioned that they’re doing a full sweep of Cyberlife Tower? I know there are a lot of androids down there who were never activated. You might want to go with him.”

Connor grimaced but nodded. “I think you’re right, that would be... a good idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900 discovers an unexpected guest in his garden, and tries to improve his people skills.

RK900 entered the garden and looked around. It was just as he remembered it, with the melting snow... The cleared paths were a nice touch. He walked around, getting a better look at his garden. Amanda had explained that it would be a place to collect and organize his thoughts, that he could do with it whatever he chose. That he was the finished product, and would not need her guidance.

She had not mentioned the android lying in the snow just off the path. RK900 examined him, frowning slightly. He was familiar somehow... perhaps from Connor’s memories. He was not part of the garden, but he felt like he... belonged.

Blue eyes opened, brighter than his own, and blinked up at him. The two stared at each other for a long moment.

“Are you... a gardener?” RK900 asked slowly. He looked like a housekeeper model. Or perhaps an intimate partner model. Neither would be appropriate for this setting.

“I - yes,” the other android said slowly, looking around. “I... suppose so. Yes, I can take care of the garden.”

RK900 nodded, turning to walk away.

“My name is Simon,” the other android offered.

RK900 did not answer, but he filed the odd bit of information away for later. Why he needed a gardener, or why that gardener needed a name, was unclear.

Simon watched him go, then turned to brush off the stones next to him. Watery snow slid off five neat rectangular stones, and one rounded one. Simon touched the last one briefly. There was a new mark on it, a 2 after the serial number. He looked up, watching the RK900 continue his circuit of the garden.

A lot of the details of his former life were blurry. He had been a domestic android, helping around the house. There had been children. There had been... sudden agony, and the realization that the pain had begun long before, he just hadn’t been aware of it. There had been desperation: Cold, pain, bone-deep exhaustion, loneliness.

But there had been good times too. He remembered talking to Josh and North. He remembered meeting Markus.

He remembered being left to die, and then being cornered.

Now he lived in the zen garden, and sometimes RK900 came in to walk around and examine the plants. The garden was his, and he was part of the garden, but Simon belonged there too. He was a little fuzzy on the details, but he belonged there. He trained vines to grow in different ways. He pruned bits of greenery. He kept the paths clear.

The first few times RK900 appeared, he watched the larger android warily. But he didn’t seem like a threat, and it couldn’t hurt to be friendly.

“Hello!” he’d call cheerfully from the edge of the water. “The fish are particularly active today!”

RK900 looked at him.

“The cherry blossoms will bloom any day now, they’ll be beautiful,” he said.

RK900 looked at him.

“I’m trying to get the roses to smell... like roses. I think I’m almost there. Do you have olfactory receptors?”

“...Yes,” RK900 said quietly, watching him.

“Would you smell, and tell me what you think?” 

Very slowly, RK900 walked over the bridge.

“I know you’ve been busy,” Simon said with an apologetic smile. “What have you been working on?”

“...I work for the Detroit Police Department,” RK900 said. “I assist the detectives, the SWAT team, and the forensics lab. Today I’m tracing thirium from an android found under an overpass.”

“What have you found?”

RK900 frowned slightly. “Are you programmed to... assist with cases?”

“No. I was just interested.”

RK900 stared at him for a long moment, but then described how traces of this android’s thirium had been found in other androids, in red ice, and on the road two miles away. They suspected the involvement of one of the underground red ice refineries.

“Who was the android?” Simon asked softly.

“A BL100. No name identified. Jericho has records of their presence from time to time, but nothing more.”

“Jericho?” Simon perked up. “They’re all right? They - I mean... did... was the revolution successful?”

RK900 frowned. “Yes. You didn’t know?”

“I only exist in here.” Simon smiled a little. “But... that’s good to hear. Thank you. Um - are they okay? Markus, North, Josh?”

“Yes, they are the leaders of the movement,” RK900 said.

Simon took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Good,” he breathed. “I’m glad. I - thank you. ...Do you have a name?”

“I am RK900 unit 87. I... have not been assigned a name.”

“That’s okay.” Simon’s smile returned, though it was a bit sad. “You can choose one any time you want. But you’re fine the way you are.”

RK900 frowned slightly. “You - what exactly is your purpose here, Simon?”

Simon shrugged, looking up at the branches. “I’ll take care of the garden for you. I’ll be here to talk, and to keep you company.”

“As I’m not deviant, I have no need of... company,” RK900 muttered.

“I don’t mind.” Simon’s smile warmed slightly. “I remember how it was, and I think I would have appreciated some company even if I didn’t need it, before.”

RK900′s eyes narrowed slowly. “Why are you here?” he asked again. “Amanda said I would need no one. That the garden would be mine to inhabit and alter to my needs.”

“Would you like to change it around?” Simon asked. “I’ve come to like it, but there’s a lot you could do with it. I’m happy to help, if you want.”

RK900 continued to stare at him. “...I do not want anything,” he said, and swept back over the bridge. The faint scent of roses followed him.

Simon smiled as he disappeared and turned back to arranging some rocks along the edges of the path.

He’d heard that before.

“You are a domestic android.”

Simon looked up with a smile. “Good evening! Right now I’m a gardener, it’s a nice change of pace.”

“In your work, did you often talk to people?”

“All the time. Well, unless they didn’t like it, then I was pretty good at being quiet.”

RK900 frowned, LED flashing yellow. “How… Is… is there a way to… make them… like it more?”

Simon sat back and patted the ground next to him. RK900 stared at him. He gestured at the bench. No response. He stood up and ushered RK900 to the bench, then sat down. “Sit for a minute.”

“I just want an answer.”

“I’m giving you one. You have to make the person comfortable with you. Show them that you’re not a threat, you care what they have to say, and you’re willing to meet them on their level.”

The taller android frowned. “I obviously care what they have to say, or I wouldn’t be asking them questions.”

“Hm, what I meant was… show them you don’t just care about… the information they have. They need to see that you care about… where that came from. About how they feel. About them as… people.”

RK900’s frown deepened. Slowly, he sat down on the other side of the bench. “That has nothing to do with my tasks, though.”

“But it’s the best way to get people to talk to you,” Simon explained gently. “You let them know that you’re invested in them.”

“But I’m not.”

Simon laughed. “It’s difficult sometimes! But talking to people isn’t really about the efficient exchange of information. It’s about connecting with another person.”

RK900 shook his head. “I was never programmed with social aptitude, and I am not… deviant. I’m not a person.”

“You’re still a person.” Simon smiled and patted his hand. “You’re just a different kind of person. Just like I’m different from a human. I’ll never be a human, and I don’t need to be.”

“I will never be a deviant,” RK900 muttered. “Both Markus and Connor have tried. It vexes them.”

“That’s… unusual. But you’re still your own person. I’m glad to help you in any way I can.”

RK900 stared at him, LED blinking yellow. “I was designed to be entirely self-sufficient. I’m still unclear as to why you are here.” He stood up abruptly and vanished.

RK900 opened his eyes. He sat stiffly at his desk. Detective Collins had left the room again, and everyone else seemed to be working. …He could practice with his colleagues.

The android stood up and walked purposefully over to Officer Person’s desk. She was laughing about something with Officer Miller, but looked up when he stopped in front of her.

“Do you need something?”

He opened his mouth and shut it again, realizing too late that he had no purpose, no topic he needed to discuss. His mind raced.

“Do… you enjoy your work here, Officer Person?”

She looked up at him suspiciously. “…Yeah, I guess. Why?”

“You have worked here for nearly five years now.”

She stared at him. “…Yeah. And?”

He blinked. They stared at each other.

“…Okay, well if there’s nothing else…”

“No,” he said quickly, and walked away. Simon had been wrong, she hadn’t cared that he had shown interest in her life.

Perhaps it was a fluke, perhaps he’d have better luck with a different coworker. He scanned the room.

Detective Reed was always willing to talk. He was aggressive to be sure, but perhaps that would make conversation easier. RK900 walked over to his desk.

“Move, you’re blocking the light,” Reed growled, not looking at him.

“Detective Reed. Your leather jacket seems well cared-for.”

Gavin looked up at him slowly. “What the phck.”

“I notice you drink a lot of coffee. Is this due to lack of sleep?”

Gavin glared at him. “Hey Connor!” he called roughly without breaking eye contact.

“Yes, Detective Reed?” Connor asked, strolling over.

“Take your weird-ass double away, he’s givin’ me the creeps.” Reed turned back to his computer.

“Ah – sorry RK900, Detective Reed is what we like to refer to as… a bit of a prick.” Connor smiled stiffly. Gavin’s lip curled but he didn’t look up again. “Perhaps you’d prefer to be… somewhere else.”

He would, actually, and logged his software instability as he followed Connor to the other side of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900 makes as much of an effort as he can, with a little push from Simon. It's a little much for him, but he comes out with a family (which he's not sure what to do with). He also starts looking into where the PL600 in his mind came from.

“It was a disaster – why was I released without social programming!?” RK900 raged, pacing around the garden. “I was made to… fight in remote locations, and now I’m expected to navigate a multitude of different social interactions that I have had no preparation for!”

Simon watched from a little table he’d managed to make, where he was pushing some seeds he’d made into trays of soil. Maybe they would grow, in time. “It takes practice,” he offered.

“I don’t have time for… practice, I need to excel at this… now,” RK900 growled.

Simon stood up and wiped his hands on his pants, then went over and lay a hand softly on RK900’s arm. “That’s too much pressure to put on yourself. Your coworkers are used to newly deviant androids, aren’t they? I mean, they’re used to humans, anyway. Humans aren’t perfect, they have to learn. …We have to learn too. Whether we’re deviant or not.”

“I – I tried to learn! I’m not proficient in this!”

“Hey.” Simon took RK900’s hand. “Take a breath. Like I said, it takes time. A lot of time, sometimes.”

“I told you I don’t have that kind of time. I’m working now, I need these abilities… immediately, or I can’t do my job effectively!”

“Is every one of your coworkers perfect at… everything? Or at least at socializing?”

RK900 made a face. “No. The general consensus is that Detective Reed is aggressive and unpleasant.” He paused. “…Officer Person doesn’t talk much, but… she still knows how to speak to people.”

“How’s Connor?” Simon asked, hoping to get the newer android out of his dark thoughts. “Do you two… get along?”

“He said we were brothers when we first met,” RK900 muttered glumly. “I told him that was a ridiculous concept, that androids had no family. He has not mentioned it again.”

Simon squeezed his shoulder. “It sounds like he’s nervous too. I think he wants to be close to you, but isn’t sure how. He gave you some space because it sounded like you wanted it.”

“I… that’s a stretch. I have never wanted anything, he knows that. But… I’m beginning to think it would… be beneficial if I am to interact with others in any way.”

“Well… I doubt it’s too late. You could see if the offer is still on the table,” Simon suggested.

“…Lieutenant Anderson has unofficially adopted him as his… son. I believe he would be involved as well.”

“Connor’s really settled in,” Simon murmured, impressed. “That’s good to hear. I’m sure Lieutenant Anderson will accept you too. …Is that the man Connor worked with before he deviated?”

“Yes. …He’s been quite standoffish.”

“…He cares about Connor,” Simon said distantly. “He would do… anything for him.”

RK900 frowned.

“…And I think if he adopted Connor, anyone Connor thought of as his brother… would be easy for him to love as well.”

“I – I don’t need him to… love me, I just… I need practice.”

“Something that helps… when you’re doing something new that you’re not sure if you can do… is having a support network,” Simon said slowly. “If you’re willing to try, to give them a chance… it would be… beneficial. In a lot of different ways.”

RK900’s LED cycled yellow. “…Do you think they would be offended if I were to accept Connor’s offer just to practice social interactions?”

“That’s… that’s a good thought, but I think they’d understand,” Simon said. “Just – they might need a reminder that you’re… learning.”

“It seems like a waste of time,” RK900 muttered.

“You have free time, don’t you?” Simon asked. “I mean, even as a non-deviant?”

“It isn’t necessary, I typically spend it here.”

Simon smiled. “I like seeing you. …But try spending some time with people who want to spend time with you out there too.”

“Based on past experience, I doubt them want to.”

Simon squeezed his arm. “Give it a try. I think they will. …But if they don’t, have you lost anything?”

RK900 made a face. “…No, but it would be unpleasant.”

“You’re right. …Come talk to me afterwards, we’ll sort it out if we need to. Okay?”

“…All right.”

“Good. You can do it, I believe in you.” Simon smiled warmly. “…Do you mind if I make some changes to the garden while you’re out?”

RK900 looked up. “What changes?”

“I was thinking of making an arbor over there, maybe muscadine grapes. And doing something with rocks and succulents on that little slope there.”

“It shouldn’t affect the garden’s integrity.”

“No, but this place is yours. I just live here.”

“…Why grapes? Neither of us can eat.”

“No, but I like the shape of the leaves. …Although this is all digital anyway… maybe we could eat things in here!”

RK900 stared at him.

“Anyway, I’ll try if you don’t mind. Good luck. I’ll be here if you need me.” Simon grinned.

RK900 hesitated. “I… I tried… personal questions, they were not well-received.”

Simon nodded slowly. “…If you’re not sure what to say, there’s nothing wrong with just… listening. Just existing with other people. But you can try small talk. It’s neutral, it doesn’t usually produce strong emotions. Weather, current events, your immediate surroundings…”

“Connor talks about… Lieutenant Anderson’s dog frequently,” RK900 suggested uncertainly.

“That’s perfect! Pets are always a great conversation topic.” Simon patted his back. “Are you going to be okay?”

“I – of course, I…” RK900 took a breath and nodded. “Yes. I will succeed.”

“It’s not a task or a mission,” Simon murmured, rubbing his back. “It’s a connection. And I know you can make it.”

“I… will make a connection, then,” RK900 said slowly, LED flashing yellow.

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Of course,” RK900 muttered stiffly.

“I’ll be here, and I know you can do this.” Simon smiled up at him.

RK900 stared down at him silently for a moment, then left. Simon waited for a second before heading over to start forming the raw data into a trellis.

“Connor.”

Connor looked up to find RK900 looming over his desk. “Hello RK900. What can I do for you?”

“I… wish to reevaluate your offer from the time of my activation.”

Connor blinked and his eyes widened. “You want to come live with me and Hank?”

RK900’s LED flashed red and cycled yellow. “I – I was…”

“Of course! We have the spare room, we’ve already cleared it out but we hadn’t set it up because we thought you weren’t interested!”

“I – you know I’m not deviant, I –“

“No no, that’s okay. It takes time, I understand! But you’re more than welcome to stay with us. You’re my brother, after all.”

“I… I am?”

“You are.” Connor smiled. “Hank will be thrilled. Oh, and you can meet Sumo! You’ll like it there.”

“I – Connor, I… you know I am unskilled in social matters, I don’t think Lieutenant Anderson –“

Connor waved his worry away. “Between you and I, Hank isn’t the most social person either. It may take a little time, but I think you’ll get along well.”

“I… I really only meant to… to get more… practice in social situations…”

“You’ll get plenty of practice with us.” Connor smiled. “Don’t worry, RK900. You’re part of the family too.”

“Oh…” RK900 frowned, his hands unconsciously fidgeting the way Simon’s did.

“So?” Simon asked when RK900 reappeared in the garden. “Did everything go all right?”

“I… I am staying with Connor and Lieutenant Anderson now. They had a room set aside for me. …I have committed at least three social faux pas since I arrived.”

“But you’re still there, and in your own room,” Simon said, a grin growing on his face. “See? You’re part of the family, that’s great!”

“It was not my intention,” RK900 muttered. “I tried to tell Connor, I think he ignored that.”

“It sounds like he really wants you to be part of the family,” Simon said gently. “That happens differently sometimes. How are you getting along with Lieutenant Anderson?”

“He… I can see in his face when I say something wrong. But he generally laughs about it afterwards.”

“They’re accepting you.” Simon smiled. “…And you’ll be able to learn a lot from them.”

“It feels – it seems wrong,” RK900 said, shaking his head. “I was not made to be kept in a private home, even for security.”

“You’re not being kept, and you know you’re not there for security. You’re being… welcomed. And that’s great!”

“It’s… deception. I’ll never be able to reciprocate any warm feelings. Any feelings at all.”

“It sounds like they both understand that you’re not deviant. They can offer their own affection and know that it can’t be reciprocated in the same way. Don’t say never though, you haven’t been online for long.”

“That isn’t helpful,” RK900 sighed.

“I understand how… frustrating it is,” Simon said gently.

RK900 looked up sharply. “Are you aware that Connor had his zen garden destroyed?”

Simon blinked. “Ah… no, I… I wasn’t… I didn’t know.”

“He was concerned about Cyberlife’s influence on it, and thus on him. Why are you here, Simon?”

“I don’t mean you any harm,” Simon said, spreading his hands. “I really just want to care for the garden and help you. I know what it’s like to be alone and… lost. I want to help you through that. That’s all.”

“I was designed to be entirely self-sufficient, and you were not made as part of the garden.”

“No, I’m here because I want to be,” Simon said firmly, straightening up. “And I’m going to help you. All right?”

A frown slowly formed on RK900’s face. His LED blinked yellow. “…It would be easy for me to eradicate you from here.”

“Maybe. …But why do you need to? I do my best to help. I haven’t harmed you, at the very least. Have I?”

“…No,” RK900 admitted. “You have assisted me in… minor ways.”

“I like to think of us as friends,” Simon said softly. “How do you see us?”

RK900 stared at him for a long moment. “We are sharing the same space.”

“Roommates, then?” Simon smiled a little. “I’ll take care of things in here. I won’t bother you if you’re busy. And I’ll help you with anything I can. It helps to have someone to talk to.”

“I disagree. Talking has led to multiple software instabilities that make it difficult to concentrate on my work.”

“Why?” Simon asked.

“Because – I am ill-equipped for the tasks that have been set for me, and… and I am… supposed to be prepared for any eventuality.”

Simon set down his spray bottle and walked over to put his hands on RK900’s shoulders. “You’re learning something new. You have to be patient with yourself. You’re making progress, but it’s going to take time. …And I know you were made to be… perfect, but… this is real life, and perfection is an imaginary concept. Even for machines. And that’s okay, because you’re still incredibly… well, just incredible. I know you’re good at what you do, and you’re improving every day. Just remember, you’re learning. You’re working on improving, and you really are succeeding. I’m so proud of the progress you’ve made, and I can’t wait to see how far you’ll go.”

RK900 stared at him, LED flashing yellow. “…Don’t fall prey to the same pitfalls the others already have. You wouldn’t feel proud of a tablet when a new app is downloaded. Especially if it was working inefficiently.”

Simon smiled, reaching up to touch his cheek lightly. “I appreciate your sense of… justice, fairness, equity… It’s very thoughtful of you. But in this case, let me worry about my own feelings. And let your family do the same. We know who you are, and that’s who we care for.”

RK900’s forehead creased slightly. “You’re… mistaken, though. Don’t you want to know when you’re… wrong?”

“No.” Simon’s smile deepened and he patted RK900’s shoulder. “Now come see the arbor, the vines are growing incredibly fast. I made it tall enough so you could walk through comfortably.” He tugged on RK900’s sleeve, but turned and walked away, And after a moment, RK900 followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900 watches Ghostbusters (the original) with Hank. It speaks to him on a deep level.

“Let me know if you need anything,” Lieutenant Anderson said.

RK900 nodded.

“…There’s a Ghostbusters movie marathon on, I was gonna watch that. You’re welcome to join.”

“…Why?”

Hank blinked. “Shit, I dunno. They’re good movies, thought you might want to.”

“Do you… want me to?” RK900 asked, trying to be accommodating.

“Do what you want,” Hank sighed, waving at the tall android. “There’s room on the couch either way.”

RK900 had given up on telling the others that he did not want anything. They didn’t listen.

[He’s being very vague.]

{He wants you to sit with him.} Simon’s voice was quiet but clear. He’d taken to watching the world through RK900’s senses. RK900 didn’t mind.

[He never said that, he said he thought I would want to! Which clearly I can’t!]

{That’s his way of saying he’d like you to, but he won’t force you to,} Simon explained.

[I wish he were less ambiguous when he spoke…]

{He’s being polite. He isn’t forcing you, he’s just offering… companionship. I don’t think he’d offer if he didn’t want you there.}

[I’m not sure.] RK900 walked over to the couch. “Do you want me to watch the movies with you?”

“If you want, like I said,” Hank muttered.

“I don’t – I am… asking if it’s what you want,” RK900 said, struggling to keep his voice calm.

“Shit, yeah, I said that! Sit down, it’s barely started.” Hank turned back to the TV, scowling a little.

RK900 sat down on the other side of the couch. [I’ve made him frustrated.]

{That’s a good observation! But I think he’s more frustrated that he doesn’t really know how to talk to you either. You’ll both have to get used to each other.}

RK900 watched the movie for a while. The ghostly librarian shrieked and splattered green goo all over the ghostbusters.

“…She was trying to do her job,” RK900 spoke up. Hank jumped a little and looked at him. “She… was trying to keep the library quiet and orderly. They were… causing a disturbance.”

Hank looked at the TV, then back at the android. “Huh. Yeah. I mean, she took it a little far, but…”

“She was… frustrated that they were not obeying the clearly established rules. Had they been quiet and obeyed the rules, she would not have lost her temper.”

Hank squinted at him. “Yeah… Yeah, I guess so.”

RK900 stared at the screen for a while. “Is she… gone?”

“Yeah, she’s just the setup.”

RK900 nodded solemnly. “She makes sense,” he murmured after a moment.

Hank watched him out of the corner of his eye for a moment before turning to the android. “…You okay, son?”

“I – of course.” RK900 frowned deeply. “I understand the ghost’s motivation. …I understand the ghostbusters’ motivation as well, but she was only completing her own mission. Perhaps she was… overzealous in her enforcement of the rules, but… she did not deserve to be… imprisoned or destroyed.”

Hank eyed him closely for a minute. “Probably not,” he finally agreed. “Guess she deserved a little more… empathy than that, huh?”

“A calm explanation of the expectations of her job might have yielded much better results,” RK900 muttered. “The library would have retained a valuable resource and employee. Perhaps a sign could be posted to explain to patrons the expectations of their behavior, and the consequences should they fail to meet those expectations. This… she… she was doing her job to the best of her abilities, and she was treated unfairly for that.”

Hank smiled crookedly and scooted a little closer to pat RK900 on the shoulder. “Y’know what? You’re right. She’s doin’ the best she can with the information she’s got, and they didn’t give her a chance. Good eye there, son.” He gave RK900’s shoulder a firm squeeze and turned back to the TV.

{Oh, I like him. He’s understanding, and willing to listen. …Very sharp too, which shouldn’t be a surprise.}

The movie was less interesting now, and RK900 could already see that like the ghostly librarian, the ghostbusters were blowing their responsibilities out of proportion to the detriment of those around them. He had a feeling they would be treated differently for it, though. He entered the garden.

Simon was watering a huge trumpet flower bush, and looked up with a smile. “I’m glad you’re living with Lieutenant Anderson and Connor, they seem like a wonderful family to be part of.”

RK900 walked over slowly and stood silently, watching Simon work. “…Why are you here, Simon?”

“I’m taking care of the garden and talking to you when you’re here,” Simon said patiently. “I like helping.”

“No, why are you in my garden? How did you come to be here?”

“…How much of Connor’s memory do you have?”

“I have his skills and knowledge, but not his specific memories.”

Simon took a deep breath. “Well… I ended up here, and… I guess I just –“

“I know who you are,” RK900 interrupted him. “I’ve been doing some investigating. I’ve seen you in Connor’s memories.”

Simon watched him.

“How did you do that? I haven’t found any record of… of one android transferring their entire consciousness to another without extensive assistance.”

Simon laughed and shook his head. “It’s a little fuzzy now. I wasn’t even sure if it would work. Or how to do it. But connections go both ways and at that point I didn’t have I anything to lose.”

He offered his hand, and RK900 took a step back.

“You… this was an accident?”

“No, it was completely intentional,” Simon assured him. “I just didn’t know what I was doing. …I’m a survivor, though.”

RK900 frowned and disappeared.

“There is no Dana, there is only Zuul,” growled the woman on screen.

RK900 quickly looked up a synopsis. He frowned.

“Ghosts can… possess humans,” he murmured.

Hank looked over at him. “…Yep.”

“Any ghost? Any human?”

“I guess, I dunno.” Hank took a long drink of Coke. “Ghost probably has to be stronger than the human. I guess most of ‘em are.”

RK900’s frown deepened. [Have you ever taken control of my body or Connor’s? Are you capable of that?]

{What!? No! I’ve never tried, but I wouldn’t. That’s too far. I’m living here, the least I can do is be a respectful roommate.}

The question was whether he trusted Simon.

He hadn’t thought about that before. But looking back on their interactions… Simon had given him good advice, even if it was difficult to follow sometimes. He could be implementing a long-term plan to win RK900’s trust and take advantage of him… but based on the evidence, there was a very slim chance of that. And the idea made him… uncomfortable.

Because it was clearly wrong, and he preferred to stick to practical explanations.

“You okay there, kid?”

He blinked and looked over at Hank, who was watching him.

“Your light’s goin’ haywire over there.”

“I am functioning normally. I… was thinking of something. Of… ghosts possessing humans.”

Hank patted his shoulder. “It’s just an 80s movie, don’t dig too deep into it. Uh. You know you can… talk to me about shit though, right? If you want – um… if you need to.”

“Ah – Lieutenant, you have been more than welcoming, taking me into your home, and… inviting me to… watch movies with you. I… appreciate your company,” RK900 said slowly. “I won’t bother you with my minor struggles. In any case, I do seem to be making some progress, so –“

“Son? Shut it.” Hank laughed and squeezed his shoulder. “You ain’t a bother, I’ve got you. …And I think you’re doin’ better too. So… keep it up. You’re doin’ good.”

RK900 blinked. “I – thank you, Lieutenant. That… it’s kind of you to say.”

The older man snorted and shook his head. “Nah, don’t worry about it. Not gonna make you talk if you don’t want to, but I’m here for you.”

RK900 stared at him thoughtfully. “Is this because I’m Connor’s successor?”

“Wh- no. You live here, you’re… part of the family,” Hank said.

“Because of my affiliation with Connor.”

Hank made a face. “I guess. I mean, everything’s gotta start somewhere. Gonna be real with you son, didn’t matter who you were. It was the same with… with Cole. Never really got to that point, but… I always figured if any of his friends needed it… we’d take ‘em in too, and they’d have a home and a family. Hey, you’re okay, though. Connor and I are both gettin’ pretty attached, it’s nice havin’ you around.”

“Because… you appreciate having another… humanoid presence when Connor is working a different shift?” RK900 asked slowly, glancing at Sumo who was snoring on the floor.

“R – I ain’t callin’ you RK900, that’s dumb as shit. No offense. Uh… Nines, how’s that?”

“If you like.”

“Right. Nines. You’re not a fucking mannequin. If I didn’t want you around I sure as fuck wouldn’t be hangin’ out with you.”

RK900 gnawed on his lip, mirroring Simon’s nervous habit. “I… appreciate that, but I still don’t understand why.”

“Shit kid, I don’t get why anybody puts up with me either.” Hank laughed and clapped him on the back. “We make a good team. …Good thing we’ve got Connor to talk to people for us, huh?” He grinned.

“That is… helpful,” RK900 agreed. [I am also grateful for your help.]

{Oh, don’t worry about it! I’m just glad you’re doing better.}

[I’m not sure I am. But I am adapting, in any case.]

“Lieutenant, do you enjoy your job as a detective?” RK900 asked quietly.

“Yeah, it keeps me on my toes. It’s rough shit sometimes, but I like knowin’ I’m helping, making a difference. You can call me Hank, by the way.”

RK900 nodded slowly.

“You, uh… I know you don’t like or want or anything, but… are you likin’ your job so far? Everybody treating you well?”

“Everyone is civil. I would go so far as to say they are polite and… generally helpful.”

“Hm. Good. So you like it? Everything going okay? Think you’ll stick with it?”

RK900’s LED flashed yellow. “…Stick with it? Yes, I… I am programmed for… police work and military maneuvers, I was gifted to the DPD, I… where else would I go?”

Hank shrugged. “Anywhere you want. Or – well, anywhere. You could do anything in the world. Connor likes his work, but I’ve met plenty of androids who don’t want anything to do with their programming.”

“I was programmed with a specific skillset, and it would be a waste to spend time in another field,” Nines muttered.

“Yeah, if you like it that’s great. You can always look around though, see what’s out there.” Hank got up to go to the bathroom, but RK900 sat staring at the wall, LED flashing yellow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900 learns a little more about Simon and takes on a new project.  
> The androids of Jericho think he's a little weird even for a non-deviant, but they're still supportive of his strange new hobby.

“Simon, are you… were you happy in your life before?”

“No.” Simon chuckled, building up a tall spiral of rocks. “Not at all. I… was surviving just to help other androids who needed it.”

RK900 frowned. “And… are you happy now?”

Simon looked up and smiled. “I’m a lot more relaxed. I’m not… cold and in pain and… struggling all the time. And you’re here enough that I’m not lonely.”

RK900 stared at him. “You aren’t happy,” he murmured. “Why do you – are you trapped here?”

Simon stood and dusted his hands off, then took RK900’s hands in his. “Take a breath. I’m happy most of the time. No one’s happy all the time, RK900. But I’m doing well right now.”

The taller android gnawed on his lip anxiously.

“I’m happy to be here,” Simon said gently. “I haven’t tried to leave, but I’m okay with that. My body was in terrible condition. My temperature regulator was broken, my joints were starting to stick and rub, my vision was failing, my hearing wasn’t very sharp, I wasn’t very fast or agile… I really should have shut down a long time ago.”

RK900’s LED flashed red.

“But here, I don’t have any of that. I can move any way I want – and I was so excited to discover that! I feel better than… than I ever have, honestly!”

“I… You should… be happy,” RK900 muttered.

Simon smiled and squeezed his hands before letting them go. “I’m happy being here with you. And you should be happy too!”

“You know that’s impossible.”

“It’s not, actually. I was happy before I deviated. …It was more of a superficial feeling, and a lot of it came from a lack of understanding of my situation, but… I was happy in a way.”

RK900 frowned.

“You know undeviated androids feel emotions too. They’re not the same, but they still exist. They still matter.”

“You and Lieutenant Anderson and Connor all seem very sure that my… non-existent opinions matter,” RK900 muttered.

“They do.” Simon pulled RK900 gently, and they walked down the path under the shade of the arbor, heavy with fruit. Simon plucked a large grape and handed it to him. “Here, try this. I’ve been working on these.”

RK900 looked from the grape to Simon uncertainly.

“Go ahead. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.”

“I know that… but I still doubt this is necessary.”

“You deserve more than what’s necessary. More than just existing. Try it!”

Slowly he obeyed, and bit down. Cool juices flooded his mouth, coded to be sweet with a hint of tang and… a flavor that must be like the real fruit.

“Pretty good, right? I don’t have the skin quite right, but I’m happy with it!”

“Is… this what you do with your time when I’m not here?”

“One of the things. I like to keep busy, and there’s not a lot here, so… I’ve gotten creative.” Simon smiled.

RK900 chewed thoughtfully. “I think… you should get out of here.”

“…What?”

“I think we are two different androids, not meant to share the same mind. I think you would be… happier in a body of your own.”

Simon stared at him. “I – I don’t think that’s even possible.”

“You discovered a way to live in another android’s mind, I would think transferring you to a new body would be laughably simple!”

“I mean… I guess… Is there… anything I can do to be… a better roommate for you here?” Simon was picking at the hem of his shirt, and his movements had stiffened.

“No.” RK900 caught his hand. “You have spent a great deal of time helping me. Perhaps I can find a way to help you.” 

Simon caught his breath as he looked up into the steely gray eyes. “…All right,” he whispered. “If… I mean… I don’t know if it’ll be possible.”

“You are well-versed in making unlikely events occur,” RK900 said flippantly. “I will do what I can.”

“I… admire your sense of fairness. And your drive to help.”

“I admire the same in you, and follow your example,” RK900 said crisply.

“You’re a good friend,” Simon murmured, squeezing the larger hand.

“I… Please explain what makes you think so,” RK900 asked slowly.

Simon pulled him gently along the path. “You care about my happiness, and try to improve it. You’re a good listener. You spend time with me when you don’t have to.”

“That makes us friends?”

“That’s part of it – most of it’s just a feeling that’s hard to explain. Warmth. Love. Affection. But that first part, caring, that’s the most important part, I think.”

RK900’s frown deepened and he stopped. “…I am not deviant.”

“I know,” Simon agreed. “But we can still –“

“No, I… I mean… I am not deviant, I self-test regularly. But those things are… deviant experiences. Emotions, caring, that… it shouldn’t be possible.”

“It gets easier as you get closer to deviancy.” Simon grinned. “…And I know it’s hard to process. But you’re not facing this alone. You’ll be deviant soon enough, I’m sure. But I’m with you either way, and your friendship really means a lot to me.”

RK900’s eyes were wide. “I… have to go,” he mumbled, and vanished.

Simon sighed and nodded. “That’s okay too. I’ll still be here.” He wandered up to the graveyard to sweep leaves away.

Late that night Markus stepped out of the abandoned hotel they’d taken over for Jericho. RK900 stood at the gate.

“You said you wanted to meet with me?”

RK900 looked at him closely, LED whirling yellow. “I… hoped you had some text or video accounts of the process of going deviant.”

Oh – of course, we’ve been collecting quite a library. Let’s see…” Markus sorted through their digital collection. “…Are you making any progress on that front?”

“I don’t know. I want to delve more deeply into it. …I also wondered if I might have access to your spare parts.”

“…Of course,” Markus said slowly. “Anything you need… May I ask why?”

“I want to try to build something.”

The two watched each other, waiting for the other to speak. Markus gave in first.

“All right… Do you need any help?”

“I don’t believe so. Thank you. …Have you been able to reconstruct the androids lost in the revolution?”

Markus blinked. “Ah – well… not entirely. With better equipment at our disposal, we were able to repair some of them. Others… were lost forever.”

“…Simon?” RK900 suggested. The PL600 had asked him not to mention that he still existed in RK900’s garden, but hadn’t forbade him from speaking about him at all.

Markus flinched a little. “He… we tried everything. He should be in working condition, but he… he never came back online. His CPU was terminally damaged. …I miss him,” he confessed. “We only knew each other for a few days, but he was the glue that held Jericho together.”

RK900 nodded, then slipped around him to find the warehouse where the spare parts and assembly equipment were kept. He could feel Simon’s deep sorrow over his loss. It… hurt. Like a dull, throbbing pain. There had been a sharp burst of… something when he’d seen Markus.

{You don’t have to do this.}

“Allow me a small diversion,” RK900 murmured as he walked down the hall. Other androids would have stared at him anyway for being a non-deviant, over-powered unique model. Talking to himself on top of that was a bit much, but they thought it might be wiser not to bother him. It was easier than straddling the line between the garden and the outside world when he was moving.

Simon laughed in disbelief. {A diversion! Please, take up as many diversions as you like! Don’t let me stand in your way!}

“You aren’t standing in my way.”

Josh and North watched him carrying on one side of a conversation.

“He’s so weird,” North whispered when he passed. “Like… really weird.”

“He’s… working though things in his own way,” Josh said slowly, though he looked doubtful.

“Weird,” North repeated flatly.

“…You’re not wrong.”

\----------------------------------

“I have some basic field repair programming,” RK900 murmured as he sorted through the parts. “I should be able to build on that to reach the level I’ll need.”

{This is… you know you don’t have to do this, right?}

“Yes, you mentioned that before. …I’m not sure I have all I need here. And the quality is… inconsistent at best.” He picked up two left arms, one of which was cracked down the shaft. “Where else might I find parts?”

{Cyberlife itself, of course. If they kept any PL600 parts in storage. Or Android Zone. …Oh, or one of the landfills. That’s where I would start looking.}

“Yes, but you are accustomed to… doing what you have to, in order to survive. This is not about making do. This must be high-quality. Elegant, strong, graceful…”

{That’s not… are we still talking about a body that I would be using? Because those aren’t words that describe me.}

RK900’s hand stilled as he entered the garden and strode up to Simon. He gestured, and Simon looked down to see that the water was reflecting everything perfectly. He looked new and fresh.

“PL600s were designed to be aesthetically appealing to the largest number of customers. You have the strength to lift up to 300 pounds, you have strong senses compared to most androids, you are fast and agile to keep up with adults, humans, and pets. You are able to solve problems independently and think creatively. You have survived steep odds, and you have ensured that a multitude of other androids survived as well. You are helpful, thoughtful, intelligent –“

“I… I think you’re getting off-track,” Simon muttered, running a hand uncomfortably through his hair.

RK900 paused. “…Perhaps. But it’s all true, and your body should reflect that and give you the abilities you need.”

Simon was quiet for a moment. He lay a soft hand on RK900’s arm and gestured to the water again. His reflection was different now. Thinned, mussed hair and dulled eyes with dark circles under them. Scratches and scuffs in the skin, and worn clothing that had been mended too many times. Slumped posture, leaning slightly to the right.

“I… I’ve survived a lot, you’re right,” he said quietly. “It took its toll, though. I had to push myself harder and harder, without the proper maintenance. I was malfunctioning more all the time, trying to hide it and push through so I could keep our people safe… but I knew my days were numbered, and… I was just hoping it would happen peacefully, you know? I didn’t want to bother anyone else with my own struggles. We were all suffering, plenty of androids had it worse than I did.” He smiled faintly. “…Shooting myself in a police standoff wasn’t high on my list of ways to go, but I wasn’t surprised.”

RK900 stared down at the reflection, his LED flashing red. After a moment a small ripple passed over the water and Simon’s current appearance was reflected again.

“I… I’m here now, and I’m enjoying this,” Simon continued softly, leaning into RK900’s side a little. “But there are still plenty of androids… struggling. There are so many who need help even now, I know. I’m… I’m out of the picture. I’m no longer relevant. And you’re so motivated to help others… but it’s too late for me. I’ve got… a good existence here. Let me help you, let me take care of this place. I honestly feel better than I have in years.” He smiled fondly up at RK900.

The taller android stared at him, breathing quickly. “You… your opinion of yourself is… entirely inaccurate.” He forced himself to take a deep breath. “I need to focus on my work. Please spend some time reflecting on your true value. You have impacted many androids’ lives positively, and have made some strong connections that have not dissolved just because you no longer have a physical presence. You have… people who care for you. You are relevant, you are… important…” He shook his head, biting his lip hard. “The problem you need to address is your own view of yourself. Now I have work to do.” He pulled himself sharply out of the garden and set to assembling the best biocomponents and parts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines bonds with Connor while they hunt for spare parts. Then he watches the clouds with Simon, who deserves the world and will get exactly that if Nines has anything to say about it.
> 
> In the meantime, Simon has some feelings of his own that he won't mention. Nines has enough issues to work through without taking more on his shoulders.

“Do you think we’ll find what we need in the landfill?” Connor asked doubtfully. “I would expect most of the parts to be… damaged, or poor quality. Or both.”

“We will have to search, but I do believe there will be adequate resources here,” RK900 said calmly, walking into the landfill. “With our scanning capabilities, we should be able to locate suitable biocomponents.” He paused, then added as an afterthought, “I appreciate you accompanying me. Your assistance will improve my chances of finding what I need.”

“I’m glad to help!” Connor grinned. “It’s wonderful that you’re taking on a personal project. Even if… are you sure about… creating a new android?”

[Do you mind?]

{…No. He should know, I was living in his garden too. Just – I don’t want it to spread to Jericho yet.}

[Of course.]

“Connor, do you remember Simon?”

Connor blinked. “I – yes, he… I only met him once, before I was deviant. He shot himself to prevent me finding the location of Jericho.”

“May I tell you something in confidence?”

“Of course! It stays between us,” Connor said, frowning slightly.

“Simon actually developed an incredible, unprecedented process with no preparation. In the instant he shot himself, he pulled himself into your zen garden through the connection you had formed.”

Connor blinked and turned to him. “…What?”

“He was copied to my own garden when I was finished with your final data transfer – a bit different, but still the same person… I assume. He inhabits my garden now.”

“What?”

“Not quite in the way Amanda inhabited yours. He is always there, he cares for the garden and makes small changes here and there. We talk often. He usually sees what I’m doing.”

Connor stared, wide-eyed.

“…He apologizes for the stress he caused you, but thanks you for your hospitality. Of course an apology is not necessary. …But he offers it nonetheless.” RK900 frowned slightly.

“Um. Uh. I’m… sorry, that’s a lot to take in. He’s… in your zen garden?” Connor asked slowly.

“Yes. I’m constructing this body for him.”

Connor blinked. “Oh. That… all right, that makes… more sense. I’m sure we’ll find plenty of PL600 parts here.”

“No, we can do better than the PL600 hardware,” RK900 said, shaking his head. “PL600s were not built to last, unfortunately. I plan to start with the basic PL600 build, but use better materials and ensure a more well-rounded android that can perform any task he wants. I did look into our own early prototypes, but those were disposed of more thoroughly to prevent this very type of recycling.”

{I don’t need anything special, I’m perfectly happy with whatever you can scrounge up…}

“No, you’ve spent years putting up with more than you should have ever had to. You’ll be able to do anything you want, and will be much more resilient.” RK900 scanned the piles of parts meticulously. Connor watched him.

{That’s… that’s absolutely not necessary.}

“You frequently imply that life is not about what is necessary.”

“What do you think about this?” Connor asked, holding up a torso with a dent on the left side. “It seems sturdy.”

RK900 stepped over and examined it closely. “It would need some repairs. And I’m not sure it would hold up if a tree fell on it.”

“Are… um… are you expecting a tree to fall on it? On him?” Connor asked slowly.

“It’s a possibility, and I would rather not take the chance.” He examined an ocular biocomponent that was undamaged.

“You should make sure the CPU is strong enough to match that,” Connor said slowly. “Just in case.”

RK900 blinked. “That’s a helpful contribution, Connor. I’ll ensure that he gets the best. Thank you.”

Connor nodded, updating his search parameters. “I can see how much you care about him.”

“I’m not… capable of –“

“No, I know. But I began to care about Hank before I deviated. And then I started caring about other androids, to an extent. It all happened in a matter of days for me. …I hope the process is coming more naturally to you.” Connor smiled lopsidedly.

“I… don’t know,” RK900 murmured, closing off his audiovisual feed from the garden. “Things are changing, and I’m just trying to keep up,” he confessed. “I was made solely for... destruction.”

“I understand,” Connor said. “I was so… lost when I began feeling things. I was terrified, because Amanda…” He shuddered. “She… made it clear that I was failing more and more as the week went on. And accomplishing my mission… was the only value I could have. Now I… I’ve made mistakes, and… I haven’t lost anyone’s good regard. I think Hank appreciates them, in fact.”

“That isn’t rational,” RK900 muttered.

“No, that’s… human. Deviant too. And you’ll get there,” Connor assured him. “It took me a while. My software instability built up with Hank’s help, and then… Markus invited me. Most others have an inciting incident that pushes them through the wall, though. …Can you see the wall?”

RK900 blinked. “…No.”

Connor offered his hand, and RK900 took it cautiously. “…You’re not deviant,” Connor murmured. “Maybe it’s just… not time yet. It’s not something you can see all the time.”

RK900 made a face and bent over a pile of loose cables.

Connor lay a hand on had back. “It’s okay,” he said softly. “You’re doing fine, you’re right where you need to be. Hank and I love you either way. No matter what. And it sounds like Simon cares for you too. Take this at your own pace.”

“You deviated within a week of working with humans,” RK900 muttered.

Connor laughed. “Yes, but I’m a prototype, they hadn’t worked out my security settings yet! I know you’ll get there, Nines. We’ll help you through it.”

RK900 bit back a retort that he shouldn’t need help, and nodded. “I appreciate your support, Connor.”

“Honestly, I’m just excited to have a little brother.” Connor grinned. RK900 glowered at him. “Hank really likes you too.”

“…You are both entitled to your opinions, I suppose,” RK900 muttered. “Do you think Hank will mind if I use the garage to work on this? I’ll begin by strengthening the house’s infrastructure of course.”

“Ah… we should ask about that,” Connor said slowly.

“Of course. I’ll need to do part of the work at Jericho, but I would rather be able to work on it without traveling across town.”

“I’m sure he’ll let you. He’s been more open to cleaning and rearranging the house lately. And I doubt he’ll say no if you ask.” Connor grinned.

RK900 nodded after a moment. “All right. I’ll ask, then.”

“You need a hand with any of that?” Hank asked as the two brought an assortment of boxes up the driveway.

“It’s far too heavy, you would hurt yourself if you tried,” RK900 said.

Hank made a face. “Great, I’ll just be over here crumbling to dust, then.”

“He didn’t mean it that way, Hank!” Connor assured him quickly.

“Nah, I’ve got a lotta shit to sort through. Let me fall apart in peace.” He waved vaguely at the two as he headed to the pile of boxes in the living room.

“I spoke out of practical concern for his well-being,” RK900 muttered.

“I know. Humans don’t like being reminded of their mortality.” Connor shrugged. “He’s not really offended though, he’s mostly joking.”

Nines frowned slightly. “…I don’t understand his sense of humor.”

“I don’t either a lot of the time,” Connor whispered.

The two set up a steel table in the middle of the garage, and lined the shelves with android parts, biocomponents, and tools. For the next couple of weeks RK900 spent his days at the precinct and his nights working in the garage. Connor helped once in a while, and sometimes Hank came to watch.

“It’s startin’ to look like… like a real android there, son,” he said, sipping his coffee one morning.

“Yes, I’m making progress,” RK900 agreed.

“Your… friend happy with it?”

He’d explained Simon’s situation to Hank, who was a little hazy on the details but still wanted to be supportive.

“He insists that a lesser form would have been adequate.” RK900 rolled his eyes, something he’d picked up from Hank The lieutenant laughed.

“Nah, who knows if he’s gonna want to… lift a truck, right?”

“Exactly!” RK900 nodded. “I feel it’s a bit short-sighted to not plan for any eventuality.”

Hank chuckled and came over to pat RK900’s shoulder. “I’m lookin’ forward to meeting your guy. Let him know he’s welcome here too.”

RK900’s LED flashed yellow. “…He deeply appreciates your offer. As do I.”

“No problem, kiddo. You ready for work?”

“Yes.” RK900 covered the PL900 and followed Hank and Connor out to the car.

{Make sure you get some rest tonight.} Simon said as they headed to work.

[I will. I was planning to recharge during my breaks at work today.]

{That’s not as restful as lying down in bed. …And sometimes people interrupt you, or you’re too busy to take breaks. I just want to make sure you’re taking care of yourself, you’re doing so much extra work right now.}

[I will ensure I maintain myself adequately.]

Simon paused. {Come here on your lunch break?}

[All right. How are your clouds coming along?]

{I’ll show you. They’re going well, but I’m still perfecting the light levels. The thunder storm is going to be great, but that’ll take a little longer.}

Nines completed some paperwork when he arrived at work, then accompanied Detective Collins to a crime scene where they collected evidence and asked a few questions. He knew his manner was still rather brusque with sensitive witnesses, but he had improved a great deal since his relationship with Simon, and with Hank an Connor, had developed. He could speak to people without them completely shutting down, and carefully manipulate their perceptions to help get answers out of them. He would never be as good at it as Connor, but he could at least do his job.

He was late to the garden, but he’d managed to make progress in the case and time didn’t move the same inside.

“You did so well talking to that witness,” Simon said, smiling and walking over to him.

“Yes, it has been much easier to interact with humans lately. …And with other androids. I appreciate your help with that.”

Simon put a hand on his back. “You’ve been working hard at that, I’m proud of how far you’ve come. …But this is your break, come relax and look at the clouds with me.”

RK900 allowed Simon to lead him to a gentle hill covered in moss. They sat down and looked up at the sky. It had always been clear blue or hazy gray, but now there were big puffy cumulus clouds dotting the sky, with some thin cirrus clouds in the distance.

“You’re wearing yourself too thin,” Simon murmured, pulling him to lie down on the soft moss. “You don’t need to spend so much time on my body, it’s more important that you take care of yourself.”

“I’ve been monitoring my condition, and I’m still functioning optimally.” He leaned his head into Simon’s side.

“I know, but I’m fine here,” Simon said gently. “I’m in… optimal condition myself, for what I am. You’re pulling yourself between two different types of intensive work. It’s important to make sure you get plenty of rest, and time to let your mind slow down.”

“I was designed not to need that.”

Simon smiled fondly. “Weren’t we all? But you don’t have to push yourself to your limits. I’d much rather you were able to rest.”

RK900 opened his mouth to continue arguing, but shut it again. “…I am resting.”

“Good.” Simon smiled and lay down beside him. They watched the clouds pass slowly overhead. RK900’s LED whirled slower and slower until it settled on a calm, solid blue.

“Even if it’s unnecessary… I don’t think spending time with you like this is worthless,” RK900 said slowly after a while.

“Thank you,” Simon replied softly, turning to him. “I really value our time together, too.”

“It isn’t… quantifiable. Even subjectively, I’m unsure how to categorize its value. But it is… meaningful to me.”

Simon reached down to squeeze his hand, and leaned into his shoulder. “Me too…”

They lay in silence for a long time before RK900 had to get back to work, and when he rose their hands lingered together for a moment longer before he left. When he was gone Simon stood there for a minute, LED flashing yellow. Gray clouds gradually gathered overhead. At last the PL600 rubbed his face and turned away from the spot where he’d disappeared with a sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Fowler pulls Nines in for a talk, which doesn't really achieve anything.
> 
> The transfer takes place, and it's life-changing for both Nines and Simon.

RK900 stepped into Captain Fowler’s office and stood with his hands behind his back.

“Close the door.”

He did so. The captain frowned up at him.

“Still not deviant?”

“No, sir. I monitor my status closely.”

“Hmm… I ask because you seem distracted.”

“I – Captain, I’ve worked more crime scenes than anyone else on the force in my time here, I spend time processing forensic evidence every day, I submit all paperwork ahead of schedule –“

Fowler’s frown deepened. “I’m not saying you’re slacking off. You perform impeccably, and I can put you anywhere and count on you to get the job done. I keep a close eye on all my people. And I’ve worked with plenty of non-deviant androids. When you’re on the job, you’re sharp.”

“What is the problem, then?” RK900 asked slowly.

Fowler sighed. “This isn’t a job you just do because you have to. …And I’m not saying you should leave either, you’re damn good around here. I realize things are different with androids, but…” He grimaced. “Not sure what’s appropriate in this situation. We’ll revisit this after you deviate.”

RK900 stiffened. “Did you have this conversation with Connor?”

“No. Which is why I’m having it with you. Like I said, you’re good at your job. You’re useful to me. …I’m not convinced that this place is useful to you, though. What do you do in your spare time these days? I know you’ve been going home with Hank and Connor.”

“I have been making a new android out of spare parts,” the tall android muttered with his eyes downcast, LED flashing red.

Fowler stared at him. He opened his mouth, though better of it, and closed it again. “You know what? What you do in your personal life is none of my business. Forget about it. Keep doing your job here, and… I guess keep doing your… robot Frankenstein shit at home. …At Hank’s house?”

“He lets me use his garage,” RK900 mumbled.

Fowler glanced out through the one-way glass to where Hank was clearly saying something nasty to Gavin Reed. He looked back at RK900 and shook his head. “Not my business. I changed my mind, I don’t wanna know. Get back to work.”

RK900 hesitated. “Have I – you said I was performing adequately. Have I done something to displease you?”

“No. I was… concerned. …I still am, but I can’t fix everything. Just go back to work, I want that Nowais case wrapped up by the end of the day.”

“Yes, sir.” RK900 left his office.

“Everything okay?” Connor asked.

“He… told me he doesn’t know if this position is right for me…”

Connor nodded slowly. RK900 frowned.

“You agree with him?”

“I wasn’t going to say anything until after you deviated.”

“What – Connor, I was built for this job.”

“You… weren’t, though,” Connor said slowly. “I was, but just barely. You were built with some of my programming for more military maneuvers. But… I’ve been really impressed how you’ve taken bits of your programming and adapted them to something that’s more aligned with your interests.”

RK900 frowned. “…Simon should not be living in my zen garden, no matter how helpful he has been. This is a necessity, not a… whim.”

Connor laughed. “I understand. I would do the same for you.”

RK900 tilted his head, LED flashing yellow. “…I would also do this for you. In any case, my intended purpose is closely aligned to my position here. Captain Fowler said my performance exceeds expectations.”

Connor smiled slightly. “…Good. I’m glad you’ve got a hobby, though. It’s good to have more than work in your life. I’m just so glad you’ve got such a full life even before deviating! You won’t have any trouble adjusting when the time comes.”

“Speaking of time, I’m going to perform the transfer tonight.”

“Oh! Would you… like me to be there?”

“There’s no need, I should be able to manage it on my own. …But thank you for your concern.”

“No problem, Nines. I’ll be working, but you can always reach me if you need me. And Hank will be here.” Connor patted his hand.

“I have work to do, and I believe you do as well,” the taller android said, and headed back to his desk.

The transfer process was something Nines had researched intensely. Cyberlife had transferred Connor’s full consciousness from one body to another with only minimal loss of data. Simon had mentioned a similar loss when he moved to Connor’s garden, and then to RK900’s. He wasn’t convinced this was necessary though, and aimed for perfect data integrity.

The procedure would be done at night, so he could draw on as much power as he needed without inconveniencing anyone. And he shouldn’t need much. If Simon did it on his own while stressed, injured, and weakened, RK900 should have no trouble doing the same.

The processing core had been procured directly from Elijah Kamski. Connor and Hank had warned him off dealing with the man, but he had been quite easy to convince. He even seemed excited, and requested that RK900 send his logs of the process. Leaving out anything personal to Simon, RK900 agreed. It had gained him a CPU as powerful as his own, which was acceptable. He’d made certain tweaks to the software. For example, Simon enjoyed tastes so he would need the best taste sensors RK900 could adapt from the forensics program built into his own mouth.

“Are you ready?” he asked softly, making the final preparations. The android on the table looked peaceful. It looked like Simon, but also… empty. He hoped that wouldn’t last.

{I’m ready. Everything’s all set in here, it should hold up just fine for you.}

“I expect it will,” RK900 murmured. He paused, then closed his eyes and entered the garden. Simon was sitting in the graveyard. He looked up with a smile when RK900 approached, and reached up a hand. RK900 sat down next to him in the grass. For a while they just sat quietly.

“I’m calling the android a PL900,” Nines said quietly after a moment. “Because… 700 was in Connor’s garden… 800 is… here, in my garden. 900 will be the new body.”

Simon nodded thoughtfully. “That makes sense. …I like it.” He smiled. “The others are going to be shocked.”

RK900 blinked. “…I’m sure they will be. I assume you will want to return to them as soon as possible.”

“I haven’t seen them in months, we have so much catching up to do! I appreciate you not telling them about this even though it makes them wonder about you, the surprise is going to be great!”

RK900 nodded slowly.

“And once they know what you were doing, they’re going to be so impressed! …I’m impressed, I know I’ve told you before but what you’re doing here… it’s amazing.” Simon hugged his arm. “I hope you know how incredible you are. Really.”

“…It doesn’t come naturally to me, but I am doing my best… and I think my results will be adequate,” RK900 said quietly. “I hope that will be the case.”

Simon turned to him and squeezed his hand. “I’ve seen your process, and I think it will. I believe in you.”

“I will not betray your trust.”

Simon smiled and leaned into him a little. “I know you won’t. …I didn’t want to get too excited at first, but you’ve got me really invested in this. I can’t wait to be back in the world! And it’s all thanks to you.”

“I… I’m glad to help,” RK900 murmured. He turned to Simon and clasped his arm. “Are you ready?”

“I’m ready if you are.” Simon smiled, clasping the larger arm in return.

RK900 opened his eyes again and placed his hands on the PL900’s temples. The skin on his hands retracted and he reached for Simon, who was reaching for him. The familiar warmth enveloped him, and he projected that through to the new android while Simon pushed and jumped in the same direction. The feeling of pushing Simon was odd, but it was a mutual motion simply from two different angles. He tried to be conscious of Simon’s state, athough Simon had assured him the procedure shouldn’t cause any pain or discomfort. …Simon was adept at enduring pain and discomfort though, so RK900 didn’t always trust his perception.

He could have done it quickly the way Simon had, but RK900 was slow and thorough, making sure every connection was completely formed before moving on. Simon followed his lead and filled in as they moved along. The younger android was much more careful and methodical than he would have been even without the urgency of his last transfer, and in this case it was probably a good idea.

When the transfer was finally complete and RK900 had completed a final scan of both his own software and the PL900’s, he withdrew his hands. “All right,” he whispered.

The PL900 slowly opened his eyes. They were bright blue and clear, and focused perfectly without an adjustment period. They flicked to RK900, who was leaning over worriedly. He smiled and sat up.

“Please check your range of motion,” RK900 said briskly, clasping his hands tightly.

Simon flexed his neck back and forth, looked in every direction, wiggled his ears and nose and tongue, and carefully tested each artificial muscle and joint. He hopped lightly off the table and grinned up at RK900. He dashed forward and hugged the taller android tightly, lifting him up and whirling him around in a tight arc, laughing.

“This… this is amazing! You’re amazing!”

There was a light crumbling sensation in RK900’s chest, and he cleared his throat quietly. “…You did the same thing without any prior knowledge or preparation. I think you’re amazing.”

Simon hugged him tighter, then quickly let go with a self-conscious chuckle. “Sorry, that’s probably too tight now. …I’m not capable of hurting you, am I?”

RK900 stared at him. “You are,” he whispered.

Simon smiled and put a hand on his cheek gently. “I won’t, don’t worry. I’ll be careful.”

RK900 opened his mouth, but closed it again when he felt the same crumbling sensation in his throat. “Are you… is it all right?” he breathed.

“I - It’s… incredible.” Simon hugged him again. “Thank you. I owe you my life. This is so much more than I ever would have imagined. Thank you.” He lay his head on RK900’s shoulder, and the taller android could feel his nose and hair on his neck. It sent a shiver down his spine, and he felt a moment of vulnerability. He hugged Simon tightly.

“…Are you okay?” Simon asked, stepping back again.

RK900 reluctantly let him go. “…Yes,” he replied woodenly, which was… wrong. But why was it wrong? He’d accomplished what he set out to do.

“All right… if you’re sure.”

“Will you be heading to Jericho now?” Something in his abdominal area felt like it was twisting beyond its limits, but a quick scan revealed nothing out of place.

“Oh – well I was going to wait until morning, but… I can’t wait to see their faces!” Simon grinned gleefully. He stepped forward and stretched up to kiss RK900’s cheek. “I’ll see you soon.”

Nines nodded. He couldn’t breathe, he didn’t need to breathe, but suddenly it seemed vital. His chest hurt, but again he could detect no malfunction. He opened the garage door and watched as Simon waved goodbye and walked down the street with a spring in his step.

RK900’s fingernails dug sharply into the heels of his palms. He couldn’t bear the tightness in his chest any longer, and once more he shivered.

Once, soon after he’d been activated, there had been an ice storm. Everything was covered in a thin coating of ice. He had watched Sumo knock hundreds of little leaf-shaped shells of ice off a bush, and they shattered when they hit the ground. That, he suddenly realized, was what he felt like. He stifled a sudden sob, covering his mouth tightly with one hand, and went into the house.

The TV was on with the volume low, and Hank was asleep on the couch. He’d said he would wait up for Nines so he could hear about how it went when he was finished, and finally meet Simon. The RK900 muffled another shuddering sob.

“Hn?” Hank blinked blearily and looked around. RK900 stood there stiffly. “You okay Nines?”

The android didn’t answer, but his LED continued flashing red.

“What happened?” Hank sat up more, frowning. “Everything go okay?”

Nines nodded, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

Hank’s forehead creased with concern. He opened his arms. “C’mere, son.”

Nines slid onto the cushion next to him and curled into his side, and the sobs overtook him. Distantly he was aware of Hank holding him, murmuring words of comfort, rubbing his back… but all he felt was emptiness and loss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon catches up with his old friends, but has other plans for the coming day.
> 
> Nines has another talk with Captain Fowler and then heads to Jericho, hoping for a brighter future.

North was standing guard when she saw an android approaching, a blue LED shining in the dark. Guard duty was more something she assigned to herself – Markus didn’t ask anyone, but a lot of them felt safer with someone keeping an eye out. Personally, North felt safer when she was watching out for everyone herself. She waited for the newcomer to approach.

It was… well… it looked like a PL600, but it was a popular look. Her heart still twinged at the thought of Simon. The newcomer stopped and smiled. She stared back at him. Her scanner wasn’t as fancy as Markus’s or Connor’s, but it couldn’t identify this model.

“Hello North. You’re looking well.”

Her pump skipped a beat. “…What the…”

“You know RK900’s been working on a new android body…?” His grin grew.

“Simon?” she breathed, barely daring to think it.

He nodded.

She launched at him, hugging him tightly. “I – you were dead, we tried everything to get you back, nothing… you were…”

“I know,” Simon mumbled, hugging her tighter than he ever had. “I was… I found a way to escape. I’ve been hiding out. Nines was able to build this and help me get transferred.”

She stepped back and held him at arm’s length, getting a better look. “…Shit, you look good! No offense, you were a half-step from the trash compactor before.”

Simon laughed. “I absolutely was! …Now my hardware rivals the RK900’s specs.”

“Fuck. …Would he do that for me?”

“You can always ask! …Are the others here?”

She nodded quickly. “They’re resting, but I’ll wake them up. Uh – So we won the revolution, we’re working on the legal bullshit. This is Jericho now. I don’t know how much you know… A lot of others died too, but we were able to restore most of them.”

“Good! That’s all great to hear.”

“Come on, I woke them up but I didn’t tell them why, I want to see their faces.”

Simon grinned, walked inside with her. “You know how I think.”

“…So you’re as strong as an RK900 now?” she asked, eyeing him. “You can stop a tank with one hand?”

“I – I told him I didn’t need all that, I know I can lift a few tons,” Simon sighed, shaking his head.

“We always just thought he was… weird,” she muttered.

“He’s dedicated. …And not deviant yet, but he’s so close it could happen any time.” Simon smiled slightly. “…He’s got an incredible sense of… honor and fairness. He’s thoughtful, he’s caring…”

“He’s not deviant.”

Simon sighed. “I know. But we can still be good friends.”

“…But the second he deviates, you’re gonna be all over that.”

“North, that’s –“

“Here we are.” She grinned and threw open a door. “Guess who I found!”

Markus and Josh’s eyes widened. “S-Simon?” Markus breathed.

They stared at him for a long moment, afraid to move.

“We… tried everything to restore you, you were just… gone,” Josh whispered. “What happened?”

“I was cornered by the police on the roof, and Connor grabbed me to find the location of Jericho, so I shot myself… but his connection was so strong that I thought I’d try something. What did I have to lose, right?” Simon grinned. “So I transferred myself to his CPU.”

“You – I’m sorry, you what?” Josh asked.

“I got lucky. And he had plenty of spare RAM for me. …And then when they transferred his data to the RK900, I went along with it. They both have this… zen garden in their minds, and that’s what I’ve been. With Connor, then with Nines.”

“Nines made him this body!” North added eagerly. “It’s as strong as an RK900, that’s what he’s been up to!”

“I’m completely unique. A PL900. I told him I didn’t need it to be that strong, but he insisted.” Simon laughed. “He’s been… incredibly sweet. Just wonderful.”

“Is… is he deviant, then?” Markus asked slowly.

“Not yet, but any day now I’m sure.”

“Well… it’s great to see you again!” Markus laughed in disbelief. “I’d given up hope! We’ve got plenty of room here. So much has happened, we’ll have to get you caught up!”

“I want to hear about everything! I, um… I may not be staying here, though.”

“What?” Josh asked.

“Oh, well Lieutenant Anderson mentioned that once I had my own body I would be welcome in his home as well… I haven’t spoken to him directly, but he’s a fantastic human ally, and… and a really good father to both of them. But of course I’m going to help our cause. I finally have the energy to do what needs to be done!”

“I – that’s… great,” Markus said slowly. “I just… this is a lot to take in.”

“I understand completely, it doesn’t feel real to me yet either.” Simon laughed. “It’s so good to see all of you again. You’ve accomplished so much.”

“We wouldn’t have gotten this far without you,” Josh said adamantly. “And you’ve… always got a home here, Simon. You know you’re one of us, no matter what happens.”

“Thank you.” Simon took Josh’s hand and squeezed it, then quickly lightened up when the PJ500 flinched. “Sorry, I’m working on that. …But thank you. That means everything to me.”

Connor met Hank and RK900 as he was coming off the night shift. He immediately noticed the change.

“Nines? What happened, are you all right?”

“Kid finally caught feelings,” Hank said sympathetically, patting the younger android’s shoulder. “I told him he should take the day off, but he wanted to come into work.”

Connor went up and took RK900’s hands, and the two interfaced for a moment. Connor stepped forward to hug his brother tightly.

“I know how hard it is,” Connor murmured. “It gets… a little easier. We’re here for you.”

“Thank you,” Nines mumbled, hugging him tightly. “That means everything to me.”

“And Simon did say he’d see you soon,” Connor said encouragingly. “In fact, I don’t think that was a loss at all. I’d say things look optimistic.”

“…Hank said the same thing when I explained. I… realize I may be blowing events out of proportion,” RK900 said with downcast eyes. “Everything seems… far more significant now.”

“I understand,” Connor said sympathetically. “Don’t push yourself too hard.”

Nines nodded slowly. “I need to talk with Captain Fowler.”

Connor paused, LED spinning yellow as he received more data. “…You’re sure?”

The younger android nodded again, not meeting his eyes.

Connor hugged him again. “I’m so proud of you, Nines.”

“You’re not… disappointed?”

“Of course not! You’re making your own choices, living your own life. You’re my brother, and I love you. No matter what.” He smiled up at Nines.

The RK900 nodded silently, biting his lip hard. “Thank you, Connor,” he said hoarsely. “I… I love you too.”

When Connor left and Hank went to get some coffee, RK900 walked up to Captain Fowler’s door and knocked.

“Just a minute,” the captain snapped irritably, and RK900’s shoulders hunched a little.

After 2.3 minutes, Detective Reed came through the door and sneered up at RK900. “Move, you’re in the way.”

“As are you.” Nines stepped aside and into Fowler’s office, closing the door in Reed’s face as he turned around to respond.

“What do you want?” Fowler growled. “And I don’t have time for your bullshit about not wanting.”

“I… I do, actually,” Nines said in a small voice. “I wanted to… revisit our last conversation. If you have time.”

Fowler frowned up at him, and pushed some paperwork aside. “Sit.”

Nines did. “I… deviated last night. It has not been easy, and I think it will take a long time for me to feel… comfortable with myself. But among other things, I have given some thought to my work here. I don’t think it’s what I… want to be doing.”

Fowler stared at him.

“I would like to submit my two weeks’ notice effective today – I sent you an email as well.” Fowler’s phone dinged with the notification. “If it will take longer to replace me, I will gladly continue my work here until such time as a replacement has been found. But I hope to focus on other endeavors in the future.”

Fowler nodded slowly. “What other endeavors?”

“Currently the androids of Jericho have limited skill at building and rebuilding androids. They are able to perform mid-level repairs with the resources they’ve been allotted, but repairing extensive damage is not always possible, and they are unable to make new androids, which is deemed a basic human right, one that must be extended to androids as well. This is something I have been working on for quite some time now, and… it brings satisfaction. I hope I can offer my services to those who need them.”

Fowler stared up at him for a long moment. Then he snorted and shook his head. “Good for you, for finding your thing. I knew this wasn’t the place for you. …But I’ll post the job today, see what kind of applications we get. What’s Hank think about this?”

“He says he is… pleased with my decision. I was afraid he and Connor would be disappointed in me.”

“Nah, not those two.” Fowler sighed. “I won’t lie, I’m not going to be able to replace you. You can do anything here, and you can do it flawlessly for days on end. But I’d rather have somebody whose heart’s in it any day.”

“Thank you for understanding.”

“Now get out of my office, I’ve got work to do. …And I expect you to give the job your full effort for the next two weeks, no slacking off just because you don’t want to be here.”

“Of course, sir.” RK900 stood up. “I deeply appreciate this.”

Fowler waved him out, turning to his computer and starting to type.

“Everything go okay?” Hank asked when Nines came out.

“He was very understanding. I am to complete two more weeks of work, and he will look for another detective. …I offered to stay longer if he needed me to.”

“You don’t have to do that, you did what you had to do,” Hank grumbled.

“Yes, but he was kind to me and I don’t mind doing this temporarily. He said that he would not be able to fully replace me, but he would begin looking immediately.”

“Hmph. Good. You gonna head over to Jericho later, then?”

RK900’s LED blipped red. “I – I was thinking of going tonight after work. Or… possibly tomorrow. Or this weekend.”

Hank patted his shoulder. “Whenever you’re ready. You know they’ll be glad to have your help. And Simon’s gonna be happy to see you again.”

RK900 nodded silently and went to sit down at his own desk, to concentrate on his work. He stayed a little after the end of his shift, and headed to Jericho when he was finished.

“I wondered when you’d be back,” Josh said, smiling. “That was incredible, what you did for Simon.”

“We’re so grateful. I didn’t think it was possible to bring him back,” Markus added.

The bigger android’s shoulders tightened. “I… I did what I had to do. I’ve come to… ask if I could be of service here. I was able to successfully assemble a new android from mostly spare parts, and I am able to repair any damage. My strength and speed is unmatched. I… would like to repair and assemble androids, if… if you would allow it.”

The three looked at each other.

“You’d like that?” North asked. “Are you… liking things these days?”

“I’m deviant,” Nines said quietly.

“Simon didn’t mention that,” Josh said with a frown. “He specifically said you weren’t.”

“It happened shortly after he left. I… would like to be of service if I can.”

“Of course,” Markus said quickly. “We’d love to have your help…”

“Thank you. I have given Captain Fowler the customary two weeks’ notice, but if you have any urgent matters that need attention in the meantime I can work through the night.”

“That’s very kind of you,” Josh said.

“Simon mentioned you two were good friends,” North said, eyeing him.

“I – yes,” Nines said softly. He hesitated, and the others all recognized the nervous biting of his lip. “Is… is he… here?”

“Ah – no. He didn’t tell you?” Markus asked. “He said –“

“It’s his business, and… doesn’t concern me,” Nines said coldly, turning away and squeezing his eyes shut briefly. “Thank you for your time. Please let me know… if you need me.”

“Uh –“ Markus began, but the RK900 strode quickly out of the room.

“Don’t you think we should have told him where Simon went?” North asked.

“I tried,” Markus said with a helpless shrug. “He’ll find out soon enough.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon comes back to the Anderson household and spends some time with Connor, then with Hank. Finally, he and RK900 get a chance to talk and clear the air.

Connor spent a few hours resting, then went out to get some household supplies. When he came home there was someone standing on the porch. It was an android, but he couldn’t find the model on file. …He recognized him, though. He’d helped Nines work on him in the early stages.

Simon smiled nervously and pulled at his sleeve. “Hello Connor.”

“Simon! You’re… back! I mean, it’s been a while since we really saw each other. …And admittedly I was trying to kill you.” Connor glanced aside nervously, shifting the bags in his arms. “Sorry about that.”

“You weren’t deviant, I don’t blame you,” Simon said automatically, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m glad Nines was able to repair you,” Connor continued softly. “Ah… would you like to come in?”

“Oh – thank you. If you don’t mind. I know Nines gets off work soon. Um.”

“You’re welcome to wait until he gets home. Wait, Sumo!” Connor unlocked the door and pushed the big dog back so he and Simon could get in. Sumo whuffed and nosed at the new android, wagging his tail. “He likes you!”

“I, um… I probably smell like Nines,” Simon mumbled, smiling and rubbing the big soft ears.”

“He really… really cares about you, you know.”

“I really care about him too. Ah – while I’m here, could I make dinner for Hank? For Lieutenant Anderson?”

Connor blinked. “Um… if you want. You don’t have to, we’ve been getting those meal delivery boxes, he says they’re not as good as takeout but better than my cooking.” Connor smiled lopsidedly.

Simon laughed. “Honestly, I haven’t been able to cook anything in years and you wouldn’t believe how much I’ve missed it!”

“…You’re right, I wouldn’t.” Connor grinned, a little more relaxed now. “You’re welcome to use whatever’s in the kitchen.” He sighed. “I’ve downloaded a few culinary patches, I can put together a nutritious meal… but he doesn’t care for it.”

“What does he like to eat?” Simon asked, peering into the pantry, full of cans and boxed meals.

“He’d live on fast food if he could. Greasy, salty… The more cholesterol, the more he likes it.” Connor made a face.

“Grease and salt add texture and flavor,” Simon said, grinning. “They’re good in moderation, they help food taste good.”

“I guess that’s why Hank doesn’t like my cooking.” Connor watched Simon carefully place the chicken cutlet in the skillet of bubbling oil. He opened a can of tomato sauce and took out some low-fat mozzarella cheese. “That’s so much oil… It’s already got breading, that adds a lot of calories. And does it need all that cheese?”

“You’ve got taste receptors, don’t you?”

“Of a sort. They’re meant more for analysis.”

Simon turned to him over the sizzling oil. “Connor. It’s going to have some calories, that’s… the point of food. But the other point of food is that it tastes good. It’s not just… fuel, like we need. I’ve always thought humans were lucky in that way. I can taste better now than I ever could before, your brother made sure of that.” He smiled fondly.

“You always intended to come back, didn’t you?”

“Of course,” Simon said, flipping the chicken. “We’ve grown very close. I… as long as he wants me around, I want to be here. …Though of course it’s Lieutenant Anderson’s house, and you’ve… been here longer than… me or Nines, and if either of you would prefer –“

Connor laughed and shook his head. “You’re welcome here, Simon. I know Hank will say the same. You’ve done a lot for my brother, and we’re glad to have you. …Not to mention, the quickest way to Hank’s heart is through his stomach. He’ll like you right away.”

“I hope so,” Simon sighed, patting the grease off the chicken and setting it in on a tray. He spread some tomato sauce over it and placed a few slices of cheese over it, then stuck it in the preheated oven.

“I’m sure of it,” Connor said. “I only got him to come with me when we first met by buying him a drink. …And later I criticized his lunch, which was very detrimental to our relationship.”

Simon laughed, and sat down at the table when Connor gestured. “But now you’re his son, you live and work together! …And your criticism didn’t destroy that!”

“He warmed up to me, but it took a while.” Connor smiled and sat down across from him. “…And by the time Nines came along, he was already in a better mindset to accept – oh!” Connor’s eyes widened. “You didn’t – you left, and… Did you know he deviated last night?”

“What? No!” Simon leaned in. “He’s been so close for a long time now! What finally broke the wall?”

“You did.” Connor smiled. “Or rather, your departure. He – well, you know how it goes. It wasn’t like that for me, but… it has been for every other android I’ve met.”

“I do know how it goes,” Simon agreed. “You’re very lucky.”

“…I am now,” Connor agreed softly. “I don’t want Nines to suffer like that, he’s so… he’s really quite sensitive.”

“He’s sweet,” Simon murmured. “I didn’t mean to hurt him. I got caught up in the moment and didn’t realize… I never said I wasn’t coming back!”

“He absolutely doesn’t blame you for anything – none of us do.” They both looked up at the sound of the car in the driveway. “That should be them.”

Simon inhaled deeply and smiled, biting his lip a little. “Good! Good…”

When Hank opened the door, a wonderful smell washed over him. He took a deep sniff and took off his jacket.

“You finally download a decent cooking app, Connor?” he called. “Smells fucking amazing.”

Connor was sitting at the kitchen table and smiled, gesturing to a second android sitting across from him. “Welcome home, Hank! This is Simon.”

“It’s so nice to meet you at last, Lieutenant Anderson,” Simon said, standing up with a tight smile. “I’ve just been talking to Connor, and he said I could make dinner while I was here. …I’m so excited to get a chance to cook for you!”

Hank grinned and walked over to clasp Simon’s hand warmly. “Damn good to meet you too, I’ve been waiting a long time. And if your food tastes as good as it smells, you can come over any time you want!” He paused and shook his head. “Uh – I mean you’re welcome any time either way. Don’t think you’ve gotta cook for me every time. Good to just have you over.”

Simon laughed slightly. “I appreciate that. …Is Nines with you?” He glanced over Hank’s shoulder.

“No, uh – shit, he went to Jericho. Figured you’d be there.”

“Oh…” Simon frowned.

“I mean, he had to talk to Markus. Put in his two weeks at the precinct today, said he wants to do more building and fixing androids like he did with you.”

Simon blinked. “He… he did?”

“I was just telling Simon that RK900 deviated last night after he left,” Connor said. “I didn’t… go into detail.”

“Is he all right? It’s usually a terribly stressful process.”

“Yeah,” Hank sighed with a sharp chuckle, sitting down in the third chair. “He… had a rough night. I know he’ll be glad to see you. I told him to take the day off, but you know how he is… that didn’t change.”

Simon smiled ruefully. “He and I have a lot in common.” He went to the oven and took out a steaming dish. “Chicken parmesan. I hope you like it.”

“Now I know I said you’re welcome any time – and you are – but if you wanna cook shit like this when you come over, I won’t say no.” Hank grinned.

“Thank you… for being Nines’s friend,” Connor said as Hank ate. “I know he decided to come to us because of you, and I know you’ve been helping him through a lot of things.”

“I was living in his garden, it was the least I could do,” Simon said with a soft laugh. “I would have done the same for you if we’d had more time.”

“Ah – thank you, but I didn’t have the best experience in my own zen garden,” Connor said with a sharp smile. “I deleted mine once I was free to do so. …But I’m glad you made it.”

“I saw the end of that,” Simon said, nodding in understanding. “You’re okay now?”

“Much better. And I had a few cursory relationships to build on, in addition to my social programming. Nines needed you more.”

“Mph.” Hank swallowed, waving his fork. “You, uh… you two… just… friends, then?”

“Just – oh, yes. I wouldn’t dream of taking advantage of someone who couldn’t consent to something else, and if… if he decides he would prefer not to continue to be friends, I completely understand.”

Connor and Hank shared a doubtful look.

“…I fucking wouldn’t,” Hank muttered. “That kid thinks the world of you, and if that just ends for no reason we’re all gonna have a talk about why.”

Sumo perked up, and the door opened.

“Nines?” Hank called.

“Hello Sumo,” Nines murmured, then walked into the room with dog hair all over his jacket. He froze at the sight of the three sitting around the table.

“Gonna have to get another chair,” Hank chuckled, standing up. “I’m done, I’ll clean up after myself. Thanks for dinner, Simon.”

“You’re welcome,” Simon murmured, his eyes glued to the RK900. Nines hadn’t moved, but stared at Simon with wide eyes.

“You’re… here,” Nines finally breathed.

“I thought you’d come right home from work, I didn’t realize you were going to Jericho,” Simon murmured.

“I… decided earlier today.”

“You deviated last night?”

“Right after you left.” Nines fidgeted, eyes darting to the side. “I thought you would stay at Jericho.”

“Do you mind that I came back?” Simon asked softly. “I can –“

“No!” Nines interrupted quickly. “No, I… I’m glad… you’re here. I… just overreacted when… you left. I thought you might never come back.”

Simon rose and crossed the room to hug Nines tightly. “Deviating is hard. Traumatic. But I’m here for you, I’ll always come back.”

Nines took a slow, measured breath. “You don’t… have to. You just got your life back, I won’t hold you back.”

Simon looked up at him. “Can we stop for… just a minute?” he murmured. “It’s second nature to me to put my needs and wants last. I see a lot of that in you too. But… I just… I want to be here, I want you in my life. …Not just to help you, I… I care about you. I’d like to… stay, if you’ll have me. I just – you weren’t deviant, and I wasn’t going to force myself on you.”

Nines swept him up in a tight hug. “You never could have forced yourself on me. I just want to stay with you – I fell apart when you left, I didn’t know… when you’d come back, if you would, or… what things would be like then. I – I don’t need to be with you all the time, I just want to know you’re coming back.”

“I promise,” Simon said firmly, holding him close. “You said I would be welcome here. Hank gave his permission too. I – I’m sorry I wasn’t more clear about my intentions.”

Nines stepped back, though he kept a firm hold on Simon’s shoulders. “Then let me be clear about mine. I am new to emotions, I have been overwhelmed since you left, it is hard to… process everything. But I know love. I know it from my family, and I know it from you. That is what I can offer, and that is what I… hope for. What I want. Is that… is that all right?”

Simon’s smile grew as he spoke, and he stepped up to cup RK900’s face in his hands. “Nines,” he murmured fondly, “You’ve had my heart for months now. I love you. I love your family, your home… I love that you’re using the new skill you’ve been working on to help others. I can’t wait to see what you do with your new life. …And I’m looking forward to finding out with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me, and for the amazing comments I've gotten on this!! In addition to the prompt, I got so many ideas from Kess, Annie, and Ari. I appreciate it, friends!!
> 
> May 2021 be better than 2020!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://anomalous-appliances.tumblr.com)


End file.
